


The Cabal Accidentally Steal A Cult

by mysticaltorque



Category: Dreaming of Sunshine - Silver Queen
Genre: Crack, Cults, Gen, Impersonation, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27596002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticaltorque/pseuds/mysticaltorque
Summary: Shino, Sai and Shikako are stuck in the Warring Clan Era. Well. Have been. For a while now, and Shikako's scratched the bottom of the barrel when it comes to fuuinjutsu to get them back. Why not avoid other shinobi by pretending to be chakra-using priests and get filthy rich enough to retire early? Of course, Team Seven luck always catches up in the worst of ways...
Relationships: Aburame Shino & Nara Shikako, Aburame Shino & Sai, Nara Shikako & Sai
Comments: 12
Kudos: 200





	The Cabal Accidentally Steal A Cult

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Okita3_Daishouri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okita3_Daishouri/gifts).



> this is mostly ooc crack i write only while sleep deprived. enjoy! thanks to the discord for egging my terrible ideas on.

“This state of events,” Sai declared over subpar gyoza at midnight in a shady bar, “is unacceptable.”

“I agree,” said Shino, chewing his last gyoza in a way that made the thugs hanging around looking to rob three oddly-dressed priests disappear into other alleyways, “We are now past the nine-month mark and have done nothing but make enough money to travel to a different site in hopes it gets us back to our original time without interfering in the current delicate state of the Warring Clan Era. Our path forwards, thus, is clear.”

Shikako emerged, ink-stained and triumphant from a gargantuan pile of assorted sealing paraphernalia. “Of course! With no way back we tirelessly risk ourselves to change history and ensure Konoha is built earlier and safer, thus bringing peace and an end to the Warring Clan Era much sooner, although at great risk to ourselves and a high chance of being murdered by our ancestors as traitors!” 

“Of course not,” said Sai, Shino nodding in agreement, “With your fuuinjutsu skills, Shino’s kikaichu and my ink skills we can make a huge amount of money scamming civilian nobles out of money as long as we fix somehow a related problem. It’ll be a lot of fun, and with our luck we’ll stumble into some clues as to how we might get back home eventually.”

“And if we’re stuck here forever?” Shikako asked, already taking out various disguises and evaluating them for use.

“Then,” Shino replied, “We’ll retire filthy rich, which is more than most shinobi even in our original time can do. How strange can running cons and then fixing them with fuuinjutsu really get?”


End file.
